Luna Minami watches The Save-Ums/Grounded for a long time
Transcript *(June 20th, 2018) *Luna Minami: I'm going to watch The Save-Ums! * (20 minutes later) *Mr. Minami: Now we'll have to call some visitors to teach you a lesson! *Luna Minami: No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No! Don't call any visitors! Please, I beg you! I don't want to be punished! *Mrs. Minami: Say all you want, Luna, but that's what you get for watching the Save-Ums! *(50 minutes later after Mr. Minami and Mrs. Minami call some visitors to punish Luna Minami and give her some discipline) *Mr. Minami: Luna, here are some visitors who will teach you a strong, strict, painful, and severe lesson. *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. I go by a lot of usernames on GoAnimate. Luna Minami, why do you have to watch The-Save Ums? Why the woodpecker do you think it's from Paramount Pictures and was released in 1940? Everyone knows that the Walt Disney Company made that film in 1986. *Kooky: I'm Ludwig Von Koopa, also known as "Kooky". I'm the smartest and oldest of my Koopaling siblings and a well-known inventor. Luna Minami, you're in trouble for watching The Save-Ums! *Hop: I'm Lemmy Koopa, also known as "Hop". I'm the twin brother of Iggy, and we're the youngest of our Koopaling siblings. You're much worse than Dark Bowser. We're gonna punish you for your actions. *Star Butterfly: I'm Star Butterfly, a magical princess from the kingdom of Mewni. Luna Minami, you'll be forced to become a fan of my show, and you are banned from Save-Ums stuff. *Dorie: I'm Doremi Harukaze, also known as Dorie Goodwyn. I'm the pink Witchling. Luna Minami, you'll lose privileges to see films that are rated NC-17, PG-13, and R and watch The Save-Ums. *Caitlyn: I'm Pop Harukaze, also known as Caitlyn Goodwyn. I'm Dorie's little sister and the red Witchling. Luna Minami, you will have to face the consequences and get held all the way back to preschool to think about what you did. *Reanne: I'm Hazuki Fujiwara, also known as Reanne Griffith. I'm the orange Witchling. You're considered the worst lover of the Save-Ums! *Mirabelle: I'm Aiko Senoo, also known as Mirabelle Haywood. I'm the blue Witchling. Your mom's not gonna get you anything Save-Ums related! You will be grounded until the 20th anniversary of Tarzan! *Ellie: I'm Onpu Segawa, also known as Ellie Craft. I'm the purple Witchling. I won't allow you to daydream about the Save-Ums until further notice which will be on the 20th anniversary of Tarzan in 2019 *Mindy: I'm Momoko Asuka, also known as Mindy Santo. I'm the yellow Witchling. I'll call Santa Claus to only bring you lumps of coal for Christmas until you'll become a good girl who has the golden Chinese heart of Kai-lan Chow and will follow the path of Sarabi! *Hannah: I'm Hana Makihatayama, also known as Hana-chan or Hannah Johnson. I'm the white Witchling. You won't go to any fast food places like Burger King, Arby's, White Castle, KFC, Chuck E. Cheese's, Chick-Fil-A, Starbucks, Arctic Circle, Peter Piper Pizza, Panda Express, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Little Caesars and Captain D's. *Hongmao: I'm Hongmao. You're considered the worst student I've ever had in my classroom, and the only things you will eat and drink are healthy foods and drinks like Fruits, Vegetables, Milk and Water that are not expired and contaminated, or made by the Pepsi Cola Company, Zevia Soda, and V8 Fusion. *Lantu: I'm Lantu. You are considered to be the worst student that I'll be going to be having for the 2018 to 2019 school year. *Mrs. Minami: I'm Sorry, Luna, but you became a UTTP member. Just for that, we'll have to punish you. Fruits, Vegetables, Milk and Water that are not expired, contaminated, or made by the Pepsi Cola Company, Zevia Soda, and V8 Fusion are the only foods and drinks that you will have until the 20th anniversary of Tarzan in 2019! *Sarah West: You will only read books like fairytales, Shimajirō books imported from Japan, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood books, picture books, and beginning chapter books and graphic novels. *Star Butterfly: You'll only watch movies and TV shows *The Lion King, Moana, Beauty and the Beast (both 1991 and 2017), Aladdin, Hercules, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Tarzan (1999), Pocahontas, Wreck-it Ralph, Planes, Toy Story trilogy, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Cars trilogy, Inside Out, Frozen, Cinderella (both 1950 and 2015), Lady and the Tramp, The Little Mermaid, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, Barney, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, The Lion Guard, Chloe’s Closet, 64 Zoo Lane, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Doc McStuffins, Monica's Gang, Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō, Shimajirō Hesoka and Shimajirō: A World of Wow. *Reanne: We'll ban you from going to concerts of Ratso Catso's favorite modern pop artists. *Luna Minami: Shut up, Reanne, you four-eyed loser! I wish I could send you back in time and kill you. *Reanne: How dare you? Nobody insults a Witchling. I'm going to cast a spell on you right now! *(Reanne casts a spell on Luna Minami) *Reanne: Paipai ponpoi puwapuwa puu! Electrocute this naughty little boy! *(Steven gets electrocuted) *Steven: Ow-w! That hurt! *Mr. Minami: Steven, how dare you insult a magical girl and wish that they were dead? You know that magical girls can be rather violent when insulted. That's the last straw! Go to Bed right now! Starting tomorrow, you'll watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. *Luna Minami: No, please, everybody, I'll be a good girl who has the heart of Kai-lan Chow! I'm sorry! *Mrs. Minami: Your apologies will not work, Steven. Now go upstairs to bed and starting tomorrow you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday. *Luna Minami: (crying upstairs to his bedroom in Pinkie Pie's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Mr. Minami: Hello, Shimajirō Shimano. This is Mr. Minami speaking. *Shimajirō Shimano: (on the phone) Yes, can I help you? *Mr. Minami : You will not believe what Steven did today, he made a fake VHS opening. *Shimajirō Shimano: (on the phone) What?! Oh my god, Luna Minami is so going to get it! Thanks for telling me this. She will be forced to watch The Lion King both film and broadway with me and my friends and classmates everyday and will watch The Lion King tomorrow. Thanks for calling, my friends and classmates and I will pick him up and she will watch The Lion King tomorrow Bye. *Mr. Minami: Bye. *Minami then hangs up his phone *(The next day, Luna Minami got sent to detention and after school, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates have arrived to take Luna Minami away when she got home.) *(June 21st, 2018) *to: Luna Minami's house after school. *Mrs. Minami: Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are now here to take you away! *Shimano and his friends and classmates arrived *Shimajirō Shimano: Come with me and my friends and classmates, Luna Minami. You will watch The Lion King with me and my friends and classmates. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West